


christmas with you.

by tulipsforchuulip



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsforchuulip/pseuds/tulipsforchuulip
Summary: jiwoo suddenly calls jungeun before christmas.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 36





	christmas with you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing so i apologize for the grammar errors!
> 
> OHH and i wrote this kinda half asleep and i just had to write this because if i don't, this prompt will just haunt me forever

It was a very chilly night, and families were very much busy preparing for the most-awaited holiday every year. 

Christmas. 

Jiwoo loved christmas. Some may even say she's running to be the next santa. 

( but how could you blame her, it's christmas anyways! ) 

But for this year's christmas, she's planning to take a very big risk, and this involves her schoolmate which is also her bestfriend, Jungeun. 

Jiwoo rushes to her mom and asks permission if she can go out and walk. 

"Fine, 15 minutes max. Be here before midnight, or else you won't see these chocolate puddings anymore." 

She takes her favorite long coat while dialing her best friend, Jungeun. 

"Jungeun? Yes, hi, can you go to the place where we hang out? The playground in the park? I just need to tell you something important." she tells in a very fast way, almost stuttering. 

"Jiwoo it's almost christmas can't this w—" 

Jiwoo cuts her off and then proceeds to walk to the playground. 

"God, out of all people, why did i fall for you." Jiwoo whispers to herself. 

After a 5 minutes walk, she sees Jungeun wearing an oversized hoodie, so oversized you can barely see her upper body. 

"Jiwoo, seriously, what's gotten into you? I really didn't expect you would want to see me minutes before christmas, considering it's your favorite holiday." Jungeun says with a tiny hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, sorry for the short notice." she says while scratching the back of her head. 

"I have to tell you something, but promise me you won't tell anything or you won't react, not until i'm done talking." 

"Fine, I promise." Jungeun says as she rolls her eyes 

"Promise?" Jiwoo says as she holds out her pinky finger. 

Jungeun sticks out her pink finger while taking a deep sigh. 

"Fine, I won't" she says as she does the pinky promise move. 

"Okay, promise given. What are you gonna tell me?" 

Jiwoo takes a long and deep sigh. So deep that if you see her right now, you would think she's carrying all the world's problems in her shoulders. 

"I think I like you. Wait, rephrase that. I like you." 

Jungeun can't help but notice Jiwoo's hands trembling, either from the cold or because she's nervous. 

"I don't know when this started but all I know is that I like everything about you." 

"I like the way you insist you're not cute but then at the same time you say that while being the cutest person in the world. I like the way your hands just slip right into my mine, like it was molded, even. I like the way you–" 

"God, you're so cute." Jungeun interrupts, leaving Jiwoo dumbfounded. 

"Hey, you promised you won't say anything not until I'm– Wait, what? Me? Cute?" 

Jungeun pulls her for a hug. They stay like that for a couple few minutes, seeping in each other's warm and scent. 

"I like you too." she says very softly. 

Jiwoo doesn't know what's making her feel warm, Jungeun hugging her, or it's because of the butterflies that she's feeling right now. 

"I've liked you for as long as I've known you. 

And guess what, Jiwoo. 

I've known you for six years now." 

"Maybe it's the way, my hand fits perfectly to yours, like what you said. Or maybe because it's in the way your eyes would form little moon crescents everytime you smile. Or maybe because no matter how gloomy my day is, you would never fail to make me happy." 

Now it's Jiwoo's turn to feel shy. Jiwoo didn't expect that her tsundere bestfriend would make her feel thousands of emotions. 

( would you still call it a bestfriend? ) 

( maybe not anymore )

"Since when did you get THIS sappy, Kim Jungeun?" Jiwoo says in a somehow bossy tone. 

Jungeun looks at her, eyes somehow saying 'really?' 

"I'm kidding." 

They hug each other for a couple more minutes, then Jungeun starts singing. 

"Hmm, are you singing i see the light?" 

"Do you remember our little performance in school? And how I chose the song 'I see the light'? " 

Jiwoo hums as a response. 

"That's because the lyrics of the song was my message to you." 

Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be 

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you. 

3.  
2.  
1\. 

"Jungie, it's christmas." 

"Merry christmas, Jiwoo." she says very softly, almost whispering. 

"Merry christmas too, Jungeun." 

This isn't their first time spending christmas together, but it sure is the most special one.


End file.
